


Hand Massage

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD





	Hand Massage

            “Hey, Croco-man!” Doflamingo smirked as he walked into Crocodile’s office in Alabasta. He heard the soft groan that left the older man, and it brought him great amusement. “Oh, come now.. I can’t be that bad..”

            “I have told you again and again that you are not to be in my office,” he growled as he resumed writing something into a book that was sitting on the desk.

            “But I dun see ya tossin’ m’ out,” the blond smirked.

            “I am in the process of balancing the books, I do not have time for you.”

 

            Interested, the bird walked over to the other and his desk, peering over his shoulder. He really was doing paperwork for the casino. It was rare for the older to actually do paperwork, considering how much he hated it. Doflamingo let his eyes tail over the other’s form, mostly on his remaining hand and how it seemed to be having issues holding the pencil. That led the blond to wonder how long he had been here. After a few moments, he decided that he was going to stop his lover and let him rest.

           

            “What are you doing?” Crocodile growled as the book was shut on him. He turned to look at the blond, eyes glaring daggers. “You stupid bird, I was not finished.”

            “Yeah, you are,” he said softly, taking the other’s hand in both of his and pulled the pen out of it. “You’re tired.”

            “I do not have time for you and your nonsense!”  
            “Crocodile,” he said seriously. “You need to take a break. You can barely hold your pen.”

 

            He moved to sit himself on the desk, carefully slipping his lover’s rings off of his long fingers. Setting the valuables aside, he gently began to smooth his fingers over the other’s hand. Doflamingo was honestly surprised that the older was letting him do this to him, but he wasn’t about to complain. Gently, he smoothed his thumbs across Crocodile’s palm, smiling a little as he worked. It was nice, just being able to touch the other like this. Especially when the other was alright with it. Eyes flicked up to see the other, and how he seemed to relax. That was even better.

            Doflamingo brought the sandman’s pale hand up to press gentle kisses to the palm of the other’s hand, then up every finger, showering each with special attention. He didn’t do anything perverted with his mouth, just merely laid gentle kisses along the palm and back of the other’s single hand.

 

            Eventually, he pulled away and carefully put his lover’s rings back onto his hand in their correct spots, then squeezed his hand. “What do you say we go home?” He offered to the other.

            “..I think that I would like that,” Crocodile agreed as he stood and moved. His hand went to trail upwards, up across the blond’s chest and neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. After a short time, he pulled away and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Let’s go.”

            “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
